


A letter from Rick

by legolastariel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, POV First Person, POV Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolastariel/pseuds/legolastariel
Summary: Rick answers to the letter Daryl has secretly written to him as he sits prisoner in Negan's compound.This is a sequel to the wonderful story by twdobsessive and was meant as a gift, that is hopefully appreciated. It's quite unusual to write sequels to another author's stories, I know, but I loved her story so much and this one here just urged to be written, so I gave it a try. If you don't like this, hon, let me know and I will delete this post instantly.The original story - A letter from Daryl - needs to be read first by all means (and don't forget to comment and leave kudos LoL):http://archiveofourown.org/works/8448775Unbeta'ed and written in all humbleness.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Letter from Daryl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448775) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



_**A letter from Rick** _

 

Daryl, 

I got your letter. They found it outside the gate, where you must have dropped it after Negan came for his first pick-up.   
Giving in, admitting that I’ve been defeated, kneeling to that bastard and opening the gate freely to him and his men, was a hard thing to do. But not nearly as hard as seeing you there with him and being unable to talk to you, unable to get even close to you, while you were sitting in the truck bed of that pick-up like a beaten dog. I’ve never seen you look so lost, an idle glance in your once so vibrant eyes, not even daring to look at me or anyone else of our group.

I didn’t even have to read your letter to know what you wrote – none of it came as a surprise. I knew you were going to apologize, would blame yourself for Glenn’s death and assume, so would everybody else. If that letter was written in blood, not even that would come as a surprise. I don’t even dare look too closely to find out. 

You still don’t know your own heart, don’t you, Daryl? Still think the world doesn’t care about Daryl Dixon and as soon as you would stumble, everybody was going to let you fall. But you’re wrong. Entirely wrong.

I told you before, in another time and place, that whatever happened was not on you. It wasn’t back then, and it isn’t now. None of it. We all know, you were trying to protect Rosita, one of our family. You were afraid that she would be next, simply for being unable to look at that gruesome bat, so you stepped in. 

That’s who you are, Daryl. That’s your heart. You are the most selfless person, I’ve ever met and it hurts me profoundly, that time and again people don’t see how much you’ve got to give. How much your _are_ in fact giving all the time. 

You had no way of knowing, Negan was going to punish Glenn for what you did. I gave this some thought and can only hope, that you acted on impulse, never even calculating the consequences. Because if you had, it means you accepted the likeliness of your own death freely, without hesitation. Do you value your own life that little? Do you really think no one would care, if you weren’t there anymore? 

I would. We all would. And this is, why we will get you out of there, why you will be coming home and be part of our family again. _My_ family. I’m the selfish one of the two of us and I want you back here with me. I want a second chance to finally return all that you’ve been giving to me over the years.  
I’ve known how you feel for a long time. Ever since that rescue mission for Merle, you mentioned. And I even told you, remember? _I know exactly how you feel._ That’s what I said and I've appreciated and valued your emotions ever since. They make you the best and most special friend I’ve ever had, the one I can rely on and trust unconditionally. 

Sometimes we need to lose the things we love the most, to make us realize just how much they really mean. Lori, Jessie … yes, they meant a lot and Michonne does, too. But you are right, you know –  you ain’t them. There is no one like you. Which is probably why I love you far more than I ever loved either one of them.   
I’m so sorry, this had to happen to you first, before I came to realize how I’ve felt all this time. Everybody is looking to me for guidance, to lead the way and tell them what to do, but in fact, it’s always been you, who showed me the way. I was right to turn to you for advice and support, because you’re the smarter one of us – obviously. I was a fool not knowing how I felt, not realizing why I felt so entirely at peace and _complete_ only with you. 

Half of me is missing now and whatever it’s gonna take, Daryl, Negan doesn’t get to keep my other half. I don’t know, how to get this letter back to you, but I had to write it. I can’t bear the thought, that you might die not knowing that I do reciprocate your feelings. Even if you don’t get to read these words, I hope you know what’s in my heart. You’ve always been able to read my mind, always knew _me_ better than you know yourself. We’ve had this invisible bond for so long and it can never be broken – by nobody, nothing. I’m with you. Always.

I dream of you, the way you dream about me – and when we meet again, I want you to tell me the details of your dreams by all means. Show me. And maybe in our dreams we’ll find a way to each other over the distance. Don’t know, if I believe in things like that, either, but not believing in something, doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist. 

Carl and Judith miss you and as for taking care of them and everybody else, I trust you to do that yourself again, soon. I’m still the leader of this town, you know. It’s still my call and unless I tell you to, you are not going to die on me, Daryl Dixon. Think you can do that for me?

I’m carrying your letter with me, in the pocket of my shirt, close to my heart where it belongs. Where _you_ belong.

I was willing to give in, to give up, knowing only what to fight _against._ But once again, you’ve shown me the way, gave me strength and hope, now that I know what I’m fighting _for._

This is not the end, it’s the beginning.

I love you.

Rick

**Author's Note:**

> There is another letter, if you care for one more tearjerker:
> 
> A LETTER FROM MAGGIE: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8470546


End file.
